


Bittersweet

by 1001cranes



Category: Everworld Series - K. A. Applegate
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't celebrate Valentine's Day in Everworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

They don't celebrate Valentine's Day in Everworld. Christopher’s disappointed. They have All-Hallows, and the Solstices, and some version of Christmas or other. There’s May Day and Queen’s Day. There’s Twelfth Night. They have Saints Days just about every day of the week. So why not Valentine’s Day?

Later Christopher finds out St. Valentine tried to hit on Thor’s wife. They haven’t seen him since, and, coincidentally, there is an official Viking Day for Slaughtering Adulterous Infidels.

Anyway, Christopher’s not too crazy about some of the holidays – see the official Viking Day for Slaughtering Adulterous Infidels – but he always kind of liked Valentine’s Day. Because, yes, okay, he _was_ one of those strangely popular and seemingly unattached boys that ended up getting lots of hugs and kisses and random gifts from really hot girls.

But that wasn’t the only reason he liked it so much. Valentine’s Day had _possibilities_. He’d seen it with his own eyes. The cheerleader dumping the jock for the cute geek. The guys who spent three weeks angsting over whether to ask the girls out, and the girls saying yes. The shy girls who taped cards to inside of boys’ lockers. The flowers, the sugar, the unabashed _cuteness_. Christopher mocked it all horribly, of course, but that was beside the point.

Christopher had never really been in love, but he’d always thought that Valentine’s Day would have been the day to do something about it. The day that he could actually have made a heart-felt confession and been believed. Maybe the day that something would actually go right for him in the relationship department.

It really sucks they don’t celebrate it here.


End file.
